Pmd Riencarnated
by SlyRiolu
Summary: Dream. Not of what you are but what you want to be... A small group of unfortunate humans who have died in their world(s) and have been summoned to this world. They have their memories the pmd world has advanced to have more complex buildings and not massive tents. It's been quite a while ever since humans have come to their world. Now something lays in the shadows waiting...


(Note this is a role play log this isn't all me don't praise me for this I only made the idea it was the credit to all four of us. Me, Candleliight, SoulLugia11, and Ragnaroc. NOTE:Candleliight dropped out of the rp she was the pumkaboo but I don't wana EDIT IT OUT!. Also the characters **Zura is a riolu, Joy is a meowth, and and Callum or call is a Jangmo-o, and Hema is a houndour.)**

Zura felt the cold snow on his back. But that was impossible for that to happen he was dead. He looked above him there was sky and trees "This isn't Heaven or Hell where am I." He asked himself to know one it seamed to be snowing. Well recently snowed he was in a forest. "This must be some sort of purgatory." He calmed himself. He got off the ground leaning against a tree then looking down at his own body it was strange black and blue. "What is this what's with that strange cloths. He reached for his chest to pull on his shirt to check if it was thick to survive the cold. It wasn't even a shirt it was his own skin. Then he remembered what he looked like the small riolu doll in his room by the look of his black slender legs and light blue slender arms.

Josey awoke in a forest. She had no idea where she was, or how she got there. At this point, her body ached so much, she could barely move. But...she could not trace the pain to a single source. Her entire being felt...foreign, if that was even possible.

A CRACKLE of noise, made in only for only Joy's ears. In only Joy's mind.  
Kitten Blue eyes Snap open,...then sleepily drift back down. Yaawwwning...creeking open again blink...blink..." _HUH?_ " A flake of snow lazily drifting down onto cream fur. Causing her to flinch. "What...?" Joy rolls to her- "OwwWW - does not even make it instead curls into herself. And begins to cry...it not because she's Really in pain (anymore) it's just...there was something really sad. Something really truly sad about-...about this.  
But what Was this?  
As she opens her face to the world again, looking towards the lazy grey sky. _Everything seem so...Tall?_ She tries to Stand, falls flat on her face, Tries again with her ha- _What!_ \- And realizes she has Paws. "Is this..." She slowly turns herself about getting a grasp for her new form. "A dream?"  
A little leap trills threw her. _WHAT A AWESOME DREAM!_ The agony of her first few moments, in her chest, in her shoulder and abdomen completely forgotten as the born again Meowth Frolics in the snow, rolling over and over and tossing clumps into the air. At the tree strewn edge of her clearing she laughs and bubbles and chirps. What a Neat Dream indeed.

Zura slowly got up his thoughts collected at least he was away from all the stress made by his family and school. His muscles weren't use to his new bones so he hugged the trees and crawled in the snow to move around maybe he could find civilization. Then mumbled something in Greek in an annoyed voice.

Pain... and then silence. Darkness surrounded Callum as oxygen left him. It only lasted a few seconds however, as his eyes slowly opened again. He was on his side, looking down on the ground... snow. Call's eyes darted up, his breath visible, and he could see dead trees ahead of him... he was in a forest. _What the... where am I?_ he thought, confused as he attempted to stand. Pain immediately flooded his entire body and he let out a small moan. He became even more confused by his voice... it sounded a little more... he didn't know how to put it exactly... rough than usual. He didn't even know how he was alive right now, unless this was a dream and he was actually in the hospital. But if that were the case, how was he feeling pain? _No one is supposed to feel pain in a dream..._

Call blinked as the pain settled, placing his hand in front of him to stand... only to see not a hand, but... claws? These claws were yellow, and he could barely see them because his arm was shorter than before. He finally stood, shaking the pain off. Only, when he tried to stand on two legs, he lost his balance and fell back down. _What? Why can't I stand? What's wrong with my legs?_ His entire body felt weird, and when he looked back at his legs, they were the exact same as his "hands", yellow claws and all. But he became even more surprised when he saw a tail extending from him, with a round yellow tip. This was beginning to remind him of something that his friend had shown him a couple weeks ago... something about a Pokemon named Jangmo-o that his friend really liked and talked about for what seemed like hours. It kind of looked like this, and a weird feeling began to come over him. _Am I... a Jangmo-o? That can't be... that's impossible._ But when he stood again, on all fours, and had no difficulty doing so, he knew it to be true. He was a Jangmo-o... a Pokemon, and this wasn't a dream.

The area was very cold only ice, water, and fire types were able to stay in this area for their whole life's without a problem with the weather. Zura feet and arms were soon numbed by the cold of the snow and gusts of wind. "Will I die again in a worse way this?" Zura whispered to himself remembering he died with less suffering then freezing to death. Then it makes him wonder what would he be next and how would he die? Then he started fantasizing 'Burning alive, hit by a car and left for dead, diseases, curses, a bomb?' He didn't think he would live through this it seamed his fur didn't have a lot of thickness. And if he stopped moving that would just make him suffer more. He should find a cave for he could at least stay away from these gusts of wind giving him much trouble. He didn't think of stepping lightly he left tracks behind him for anyone to just follow him.

The tiny houndour trotted through the cold forest snow and evergreens. She soon drifted a bit away from her village. She was curious when she heard the cruches of undisturbed snow being walked on. Thanks to her canine hearing she quickly advanced to the sound and found a canfused Jangmo-o. She hid behind a tree slightly scared of it because it was bigger than her and it was a dragon types and they were known for their power. But also their strange fear of fairys like they were demons well some reacted like that.

Joy's Crunches midair in her frolic a COLD gust straightening her whiskers. "Ooooooooooooooo brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." _What a Vivid Dream!_ Having landed and huddled about her paws she pauses a moment more, shivering. "This is no good- no good at all."

She looks to the field before her, then around her to the multitude of naked trees and cat-grrs. "Well at least the tree trunks will make Some thing of a wind brake." She grumbles and prances hop hop hop like cats do threw, snow. _At least it's not so deep._

She trots long at her merry cat clip. _Hmmm could use a little music...!_ And begins to sing about Snow,Red Hot Chili Peppers - Snow that is.

The song sputters down when dainty pawed footprints catch her attention... "Huh!?" Facing turning right then left, whiskers twitch like catfish barbs. "I see..."  
Not really, she catapults herself onto a tree trunk and climbs up to better understand what might be ahead.

 _A lot of nothi- OH wait!_

There was a Tiny Dark blue? moving figure heading for some...rocks or something.  
Jumping down with fearless abandon Joy Hurtles up the path of tracks. And begins to call Loudly when the first speck of Maybe that moving person? She tips her head. She is a Ball of foof, as her furr, thick but Short tries to warm her.  
"HEEEEEEEEEY HEEEEEEEEEEEEY...FELLOW WARM SPOT!?"

Zura became worried to the new voice. And when she said "Hello fellow warm spot." It reminded him a scene of a Star Wars movie. He didn't want that to happen to him. But the voice sounded about the same age as him he shouldn't worry that much right? He turned to see a meowth a normal type to his relief. 'Oh thank god im a fighting type I should be able to handle a normal type... Now how do I use a Force Palm?' He wondered. He stopped letting the cat catch up the cave seamed more like a den burrowed out and abandoned. Good for him he didn't have to fight a hostile Pokémon for it. Then he took back notice to the cat who was coming near. "Who are you?" He asked. 'Maybe she's just lonely that's why she's acting like this.' Zura guilted himself.

Callum suddenly heard crunching noises and whipped around to try and find the source. "H-hello?" he called out. Maybe he could find someone around and ask them where he was! Since he was a Pokemon, he had reason to assume that whoever he met next would also be a Pokemon. It would just depend on which one he met. He knew some things about it, but he wasn't a big an expert as his friend was. He was a dragon type, so other dragon types, ice types, and fairy types wouldn't be too welcome. He took a few steps, searching for anyone nearby. He continued to walk forward until he noticed something behind a tree. _Perfect!_

He approached the tree, struggling a little due to him not being used to walking on all fours. "Hello?" he asked. "Is there someone there? Please come out, I won't hurt you! I just need to know where I am!" He awaited a response, hoping that whoever was back there wouldn't run away.

The houndour was a bit younger than Callum. She timidly walked out of her cover he already heard her it was no use running back. She didn't have a skull cap like most houndour do. "Why are you walking like that? Don't you walk on two legs?" She asked. She saw the scar on his neck (Right?) and was a bit intimidated by the scar but he only sounded about 5-4 years older than him maybe it's a natural thing dragons do. 'They always want to fight.' She guessed dumbly. "Um how did you get that scar?" She asked. He seamed nice and not very hostile to her.

Josey managed to sit herself up after a while. The forest seemed huge. The trees were way taller than any she had seen before. And there was...snow on the ground, She hadn't seen snow in a long time, since it rarely snowed from where she was from. A thick blanket like this, though, she had not experienced since sh was a child.

"...hello?" she called, hoping someone would here her. "Hello! Is anyone there? What is this place?"

Callum was surprised when a houndour came out of hiding. This one looked younger than him, and she didn't have a skull cap on. "I'm a Jangmo-o, I believe Hakamo-o walk on two legs. I used to be able to walk on two legs, but I can't seem to keep my balance anymore..." He lost track before becoming surprised that the houndour didn't make fun of him for the scar like he had many times before. He didn't really have a problem explaining, though it most likely wouldn't make sense to her. "Well, I was hiking with my family in the summer... I was really young when it happened. I sprained my ankle on a rock and fell down the side of the trail... and I'll just skip that part for you. I had to have multiple surgeries to get it fixed. I was bullied about it, but you are one of a couple people who didn't bash me in for it..."

Call shook his head. "Anyways, my name is Callum, but I also go by Call. What is-"  
Before he could finish, he heard shouting from a distance. Whoever was shouting wanted to know what this place was... just like him. He turned to the houndour, trying not to appear dangerous, despite him being a dragon type. "I know we just met and all but... could you help me track this voice down? Whoever is shouting must be as confused as I am... they need help as well it seems..."

The houndour got mixed up with Pokémon again she once mistook a visiting umbreon for a espeon. "My name is Hema. I don't have a skull cap because I hatched alone and it was lost someone might have took it by now..." Hema replied (Hey I name my characters after stuff from video games this is the internet!) She trotted ahead of him but soon stalled. "Are you ok? I know you aren't a fire, water, or ice type." She asked walking now besides him. Still listening for the yelling and walked at a pace where her new dragon friend could keep up. She started to like this dragon he didn't seam that violent at all. Soon smelt a very off scent like the one her friend had of course they were both different. "I smell something..." She said.

"My name is Joy." The Meowth plants her fuzzy little butt in the Hollow after walking past the fighting type with a nuzzle and a little cat nudge. She Shivers, shutters and hunkers down again. "Do you...perhaps know any Fire moves? Or a way to get us warm? Or maybe a real nice village in this place? I'm not from around here." She beams despite the pain of the weather and the numbing in her little toe-beans. Despite all the snow you see grass start to try and grow up around her the more she focuses and hunkers down. "What is your name mister..." Joy squints. "Railu? Are you a Rialu?" He memory Sorta remembers these pokemon...uhhhhh what region at they from again? Joy is from Johto. Pokemon past this are a little hard on her. Hoenn Yes she grasped some of them from trade and travels. Beyond that...Sinnoh got dicey...Unova was a miracle land, Kalos and Aloha are blurs."

Zura mumbled in Greek *Oh my gosh this person acts like my grandma* then luaghs a bit. "I'm sorry I don't know that egg move..." Zura replied. This Pokémon as very odd and a bit over demanding well that was just his opinion maybe to others she was just friendly. "It's Zura." He tried to act normal well as normal as possible to a Pokémon who doesn't know another Pokémons species. "Did you eat an X-eye seed you seem a bit off right now how do I look right now?" Zura asked. Knowing the seed was like a drug and impares the Pokémon who eats it and have hallucinations of what Pokémon aren't. "If you did it will wear off." He added crossed his legs and sat there it was good not to stress about the wind. Then he fitted something together why would a Pokémon not know how other Pokémon are pronounced. She must be another human in this purgatory with him that must be it then he said something very unsettling and disturbing if it was a random person "... Did you die recently?" He asked in a cold voice.

Joy, being all hunkered down as begun to Purr to comfort herself, eyes closed because that seemed to help somehow. Her ears twitch from time to time showing that she is attentive and listening. "You look like a-a Well how to DO say it. I've never met a Lucario Child before and that is what you are." She FOOFS her fur and succeeds in looking only very cute and rather warm, when she Means to be Angry and intimidating. She pout-frown when he basically asks if she's' high. "NO! I am not Stupid!" She is tempted to call him names but she does not know him well enough for that. "That's what you look like, One of thooooose-" She sorta drifts off for a moment as if seeing something far off, her eyes squint head tipping. _In class..._

AND then she is Back Just catching Zura's question. She Jolts and looks at him with Alarm. "Uh-Nope, don't think so. Well maybe? See you are actually part of this Dream I am having, it's a lucid dream. So maybe that is part of my story? Like this character's background?"

She shivers enormously. And get's to her feet. "C'mon, We gotta go, it's going to get Dark." She nods to the sky. "It's already afternoon and we Will freeze if we just stay hunkered in a hole with no warmth, no fire. It's just a hole, We Need a hearth." _Or a spontaneous fire tm._ "At least there is plenty of wood." She shakes out her fur, still entranced by the somber if beautiful landscape.

Zura simply shrugged "Furries?" He completed and said "I killed myself I guess this is a type of purgatory for us waiting for judgement. Going to you know heaven or hell. I know it sounds wierd but look at us right now. I can still feel the numbing cold but I died. I don't know how you got here. Maybe some other way like this is really a dream and you're just talking to me while I wait for judgement. So what year is it in the waking world?" He asked curious if time was somehow twisted after death.  
"Well if I say is right I guess wish me luck that I don't go to hell, this might be the last thing that looks like earth I will see... I'm sorry was I going a bit deep into this sorry about that." He added.  
"Maybe there's some sort of village or town this looks like a place where ice types would stay maybe if we're lucky a fire type." He slightly smiled at the thought.

Joy is about the chortle at the joke but Then Zura get's Deep and Dark. She gives a double blink then tries to pat him on the forehead with her beanie toed paw. Most of what he has said goes right over her head. It's really too much. "You think to much. Let's focus on finding Warmth, get you some food and water. Then when our brains work we can figure out our **Destinies!** " She leaps forth giggles and twirls heading out. "HURRY HURRY OR WE'RE GONNA DIE!~" Her voice is surprisingly singsong for her words. She is Determined to not die out here in the cold, grass sprouts from her paw prints like Amaterasu. Adventure is in her future.

Callum listened to Hema and replied with a smile. "Yeah, I guess I'm fine now. I'm glad that I met someone friendly instead of someone who wants to beat me up..." He then heard Hema's warning and tensed. What could the danger be? Then another thought came into his mind: what moves did he know? What could he use? He had no idea as to what level he was so he didn't know what to do. His strategy was to keep going until he had to fight, just like earlier today... he shook his head. Call didn't need more confusion. The two were getting closer, and soon he could see a dot in the snow. She looked like a pumpkin with a black stem and two yellow circles on the pumpkin. As he got closer, he knew that the eyes were actually on the stem... small, yellow eyes. "Hello?" he called out to her. "We're here to help!"

Josey got up and started walking around. She continuously called out for help, hoping someone would hear her. The forest was cold, colder than any weather she had experienced prior, and she could feel her legs and mouth freezing up. She was miserable, but pressed on.

Eventually, she came across a Meowth and a Riolu in the distance. She was shocked, but the sight allowed her to process what had just happened to her. She looked down at her body, which she had ignored the strange sensations emitting from it before, dismissing it as some strange side-effect of the numbing cold. Realizing what she had become, she let out a sharp scream.

" what's wrong!" Hema panicked. To her the grass ghost Pokémon might as well seen the living dead coming for her. "Are you two cold I know you two are weak to ice." Hema asked.

"I'm kinda terrified of you now well this is a dream for you. A bit of life for me." Zura said treading through the snow soon the trees became less and less in number becoming newer looking. This could etheir be a good or a bad sign. He smiled a but he saw multiple cabins. Maybe this is were they could get their much needed help and warmth.  
"Ah yes look!" He said pointing to the cabins. There were even some Pokémon there. This was a great moment for Zura he wasn't going to die and he guessed if his friend died she would return to the waking world.

 _Of course! A pumpkaboo!_ Callum thought as he rushed towards the screaming pumpkaboo. But now that he thought about it, he was feeling a bit cold... probably because he was a dragon type. "Now that you mention it, I do feel a little cold," he responded to Hema. Once he reached the pumpkaboo, he was breathing hard, each breath becoming visible. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "What happened here? Are you cold?" He wanted to help the poor Pokemon out, especially because she was part grass type: she wouldn't make it for long out here. He then looked to Hema, getting an idea. "Hema," he began. "Where did you come here from? Do you think you know the way back to your home?"

After he catches up and begins to speak Joy looks at Zura little odd as they maneuver threw the trees. She bumps him in the side. "Oh stop that! Have a little Fun. if you live you live if you die you. But if you don't take the time to Enjoy the ride then what is that life really worth huh? Loosen up! So what if this IS purgatory? You think being a broody sad sack because you put yourself here is going to make it any Better? Raise you chances? No, probably not, probably gonna demoralize us both and get us killed. This is your New Life Now. **LIVE IT**. Live not just Exist. Sing Dance, go forth and reap all it has to give while learning to give back! I bet if we were in a field of flowers you would not stop to smell One not even Realize the warm sun over head." She walks on ad the flickering cabin light comes into view. "That's what I've been doing." She turns her head tones ever light and confident.

The cabins come fully into view Joy brightens even more and the grass underfoot sprouts tiny flowers. "Great Eyes Uh-...Oh...my memory is a little slippery could you tell me your name again?" Brightly she makes progress towards the small town.

Zura was about to reply he was allergic to flowers but then took in what she said this was a new life away from his other life full of stress with him being in the middle of a divorce and Ashton. Maybe she was right this life could be better than the old one he had. With what he was thinking he didn't talk for about 10 seconds. "Oh sorry my names Zura..." Zura said. "I was just thinking since we're in a different world do you think they will speak a different language than us what will we do? Wait are you good at drawing? I'm just asking now since maybe we can talk to them through pictures?" He asked Joy. When they got there some of them thought we were underrated traders from the low parts of this mountain. 'So this is why it's so cold...'

Upon hearing this coming from the pumpkaboo, he suddenly realized something which caused him to freeze up. She denied herself being a pumpkaboo... she was a human too... he tried to approach her, to tell her what happened to him as well. "It's... it's alright. I know how you feel. I... I miss my family too," he told her, trying not to tear up as well. Flashes of his parents and their smiles whenever he would come out of his room every morning came. He shook his head, trying to will them away; he needed to help this poor human. "You must be a human... I was too. I'm a jangmo-o now, and I have no idea why we're here... but you have to pull together. We'll find a way out of this, we'll find out why we're here, and we'll find a way back!" he said with confidence. He looked beside him, saw Hema, and gave her a friendly smile. "I-I'm Callum, C-Call for short," he said simply, his teeth beginning to chatter. "Come on, we have to get somewhere safe. And then we'll figure this out, I promise."

Joy ever bobbles in her Amaterasu walk. There seems to be an endless vim and vigor in her heart. She humms a little ditty as he friend talks. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL Where do YOU come from? Because we might come from different regions all together. I am from Jhoto, we speak a different language in Jhoto then they do in say Hoenn? And I don't think any Riolu? Come from Jhoto but you understand me Right as Rain! SO, I think dream Aether will dot he translation for us! But my dreams tend to contradict me whenever they can so I May have just jinxed us." She winks, they have now Reached on of the cabins and she knocks. "To answer your question. Drawing I am not Great at but I can Doodle really well. Not so sure with these Paws. But at least we a have Snow which is a pretty good medium. You?" She wiggles a paw's toes to Zura and hopes for the best on both fronts.

Zura started to say random Greek words just to mess with her. "Nah I'm kidding I come from Michigan in the United States of America. You probably have no idea where that is right. I think I'm from a different multiverse than you where Pokémon is just fiction. I'm fine with small ones I can do the most detail with but big ones I can't get the shapes right." Zura said expecting her to have some sort of reaction.  
"So you think we should look for help or a warmer place to go?" He asked.  
The door creaked open backwards and a male ninetails came out "FOR THE LAST TIME I DONT WANT ANY COOKIES! Oh sorry I..." He said awkwardly. "Um you two don't seam familiar what brings you here if you two aren't selling anything?" He asked.

Joy tips her head to the side. "I've Heard of it. But only threw the filtration of the time space holes that appear sometimes. Been A LOOOOOOOOOOOONG time since one of though happened-" She smiles and then perks as the ninetails opens the door before her.

"Ahh well you see, Mister Ninetails. I just woke up in the snow. My friend as well. We are not entirely sure how we got here, what Brought us here. But we are freezing. Quite literally, to death. If it is not too Terribly busy could you perhaps point us to the nearest Center or..." She sits down and bats her cat eyes. "Put us up for the Night...just to weather the dark and cold?" Her voice is an angelic chime, she is laying the charm on thick.

' .' Zura thought he was a fan of and he thought of that when Joy said she had encounters with time space holes. The ninetails awkwardly pauses for a second and fell for Joys charm. "Fine just for this night and you can start going down the mountain where it's warmer." The ninetails explained. "And please don't break anything." He pleaded.

"Follow me." Hema said trotting to the town soon they made it into the town Hema knocked on her houses door and a older looking houndoom came to answer probably her parent. "He's freezing can he stay for the night?" She asked the houndoom. It simply rolled its eyes and said "Only one night this time one night! Don't make it the same mistake with the pidove." The houndoom said before letting them in.  
Callum followed Hema to her town, making sure to keep up a good pace. When they got to the town, he started to look around, curious to see what other Pokemon were around. But before he knew it he was being let in Hema's house, and he slowly walked in, immediately being greeted by warmth. _Well they are half fire type, so I guess that makes sense,_ he noted. He turned to Hema and lightly smiled. "Your place looks nice," he commented, glancing around. "So where is your room? Do you have a room to yourself?" he asked, thinking of his old room and sighing.

Joy perks with a little Mew of jubilance. "Oh Thank You mister Ninetails. What Shall I call you? I promise not to brake a thing." Let us pray, seeing as Joy is a clutz and has the worst luck.  
The little Meowth obviously a child pads into the nondescript home and her furr for FOOF as it is coated in warmth. Her eyes droop and a lazy smile coming onto her sleepy face. She wobbles a little.  
"My. Ninetails you home is the-" SHe takes several steps onto a rug and then falls over almost if not already asleep.

"Um... Do you want me to move her somewhere?" Zura asked kinda embarrassed and a bit humored that this probably just fell and slept on the rug. The nine tails was already upstairs not answering his question. 'I should ask her that and see if any weeping angles or Cybermen are coming.' Zura thought even though it might be rediculous. Zura soon found a corner with nothing near it and slept in it. 'Well tomorrows another day I guess... I guess Joy might be more use to this than me because she's been with real breathing Pokémon.' He thought to himself.  
(Why do I remember like the sleep talking theme in Pokémon sky it's one of my favorite video game tunes now that I think of it.)  
"Follow me I'll show you." Hema said just going through a place where there should be a door in the room was a rug probably for sleeping, A low desk with a box with dried up grass for the pidove guest a while ago. And a window on the west side of the room. The doorway was on the east. "This is my room goodnight." Hema curled up on a corner of the rug and slept. Her room seamed to lack toys or small trinkets like a small child would usually have.

 **(I hope everyone enjoyed this it took 5 days to make this I don't understand how anyone could make a fanfiction alone even 200 words per chapter congrats for even trying some people have skill and don't even know it. We're continuing this and having fun while doing it updates will come every every 5-7 days is what I'm guessing maybe every three days if we have enough free time. Sorry I just keep talking stop reading this bold part it's done Chapter 1 finished ONTO THE NEXT!)**


End file.
